The present invention relates to a device for supporting an absorbent article such as an incontinence protector, a diaper or the like.
Numerous types of devices are previously known. For example, elastic textile pants are often utilized to hold diapers or the like fixed in position during use. An alternative to such pants is the so-called all-in-one diaper which is composed of a plastic backing forming together with a diaper an integral unit. In its unused state, the most common type of all-in-one diapers is principally shaped as a pair of underpants with open side seams which are joined together with adhesive tape when using the diaper so as to make it seal like a pant around the user""s abdomen.
By being both easily handled and readily replaceable, the all-in-one diapers are certainly most useful in practice. Among adults suffering from incontinence however, the wide range of individual variations as to degree of incontinence and to bodily shape and size makes it almost impossible for economic and manufacturing reasons to satisfy all demands with only a limited number of diaper variants available.
Therefore, a diaper fixed in position with the aid of a separate pant would be more useful for incontinent adults. By being able to chose the appropriate size of pant independent of the type of diaper required with regard to degree of incontinence, there is provided for the user a large selection of combination possibilities from only a restricted number of pant and diaper sizes.
There is however a drawback associated with complete diaper pants in that they are difficult to put on and replace on users of a specific category such as those incontinent, institutionalized patients who are heavy, immobile and incapable of standing on their legs, and bed-ridden or contractured patients. The use of complete pants, which have to be wrenched over the user""s legs to be properly applied, naturally complicates diaper changes making it a time-consuming procedure for the nursing staff and awkward for the incontinent patient.
The application of pants which have to be threaded on over the feet may even cause trouble to disabled persons or those with coordination problems but otherwise capable of managing on their own at home.
The present invention aims to eliminate the problem associated with previously known items of this type.
This aim is accomplished by in combination, an absorbent article, such as an incontinence protector, a diaper or the like, having a transverse forward end, a transverse rear end, a longitudinal first side extremity, a longitudinal second side extremity, two forward corners and two rear corners joining the forward end and the rear end to the first side extremity and second side extremity, respectively, and a waist belt for supporting said absorbent article, said waist belt and said absorbent article having coacting hook and loop fabric tape elements thereon by which the diaper and the waist belt are releasably secured to each other. A forward and a rear portion of the diaper overlaps in the applied state of the article a forward and rear portion, respectively, of the waist belt, hook members or apertures being provided at least on the forward and rear ends of the article, the hook members and apertures being constituted by hook and loop fabric tape elements.
The combination including a waist strap or belt which is readily connectible with a diaper affords the possibility of selecting waist belt and diaper independently of one another. Moreover, application of the waist band, especially if openable, onto the user""s body is a most simple procedure. An additional advantage is gained in that even those with restricted ability of turning or bending down may easily manage to change on their own a diaper attached to a waist belt according to the present invention. The manner of performing such a diaper change will be described in the following.
In contrast to complete pants, a waist belt according to the present invention will generally remain unsoiled when worn and may be used several times before it needs washing. Of course, waist belts intended to be discarded when soiled are also conceivable.